Star Wars: Refugees and Rebel Scum
by RoganPress
Summary: SYOC In war, nothing is certain. Life and death, freedom and slavery, everything hangs in a desperate balance that can be tipped by the slightest shift in destiny. Which is why when a string of circumstance leads to several individuals to a single ship, they have to decide whether it's fate or misfortune that brought them together.
1. Prologue

Star Wars Rebels: Refugees and Rebel Scum

Summary

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." – Obi-Wan Kenobi

In war, nothing is certain. Life and death, freedom and slavery, everything hangs in a desperate balance that can be tipped by the slightest shift in destiny. Which is why when a string of circumstance leads to several individuals to a single ship, they have to decide whether it's fate or misfortune that brought them together.

In a universe where it seems everyone is against each other, can these newfound Rebels learn to work together and survive? Are they even Rebels? Or displaced souls like everyone else?

Prologue

They struck quickly, but the Empire usually did.

Quick, cruelly cunning, but not all together too clean as the rows of now homeless prisoners discovered as they stepped over the bodies of their friends and loved ones.

Marched in solemn lines, row by row, the strongest of them were shackled and dragged off. Separated from those they would undoubtedly protect.

The weaker faired slightly better, left unbound only the impressive firearms and unsympathetic views of the Stormtrooper's visors held them hostage in their place.

The monitors were operational almost before anyone knew they were even put up, and soon the near entirety of the planet was droning on the hum of propaganda and sterile music.

" _Imperius Unitada ober Totallex."_

Empire United Over All.

So much in those few words.

As the sounds of blasters and screams died, and the coerced "citizens" had properly accepted their fate, things began to quiet down somewhat. So as the hangers went up and the ships began coming in, that was it. Once again the Empire had prevailed taken every inch, and plotted for every contingency.

Except for one.

The ship appeared the third month of Empire residency, a large beast of a Mechanized Assault Flyer, long retired from the time of the Clone Wars. It was old, but still solid as anything, impressing those who saw it with both its lifespan and its condition.

And yet no one quite knew where it had come from.

The crews who worked on it said it had been a Rebel ship that had been seized under orders after its crew was tried for treason. The commanders who brought it in said it was a gift, a contribution to the forces by an anonymous donor. Others, whose position allowed them neither the time nor willingness to be curious, whispered during quiet hours that it had been discovered abandoned off the edge of the system.

But whatever the reason, the cause, the circumstance, the ship was there. Looming and silent in its hanger as the world moved on about it. The only thing that was known about it beside it's make and model was its name. Chillingly engraved on the hull were the ancient words: _Grotthu._

Slave, in the old Sith tongues as a passing linguistics Droid translated for the wondering crews.

One of the engineers laughed at this, though it was bitter and tasteless as he gestured to the bustling hanger around them.

"We're all slaves in this turning cog wheel!" He said, a mock cheerfulness in his voice. "Only proper this old hunk join us with such a fitting name."

If the ship heard him it made no sign it had, and as the night fell and the activity slowed somewhat, the shift in the air was the only warning there was that something was about to happen.

Courage is a powerful thing. More so courage born of desperation.

Which is why as the five entered the hanger and slipped unnoticed by both residents and their fellow intruders, they should have known it was going to go sideways.

I

I

 **Author's notes: Hey guys, and you might have read, this is a SYOC story! So while I want to cut this short I hope you enjoy and leave a review! Info, the form and rules will be on my profile if you're interested in submitting a character. I look forward to seeing what you guys can come up with, so until next chapter!**


	2. Character cast and Empty Slots

**Hey gang! Welcome back! I really glad to introduce the first few Characters chosen for the story. Special thanks to these very talented authors! And remember there's still time to submit! First chapter should be on the way very soon!**

Character list

Dexrig Kaiday: Sent in by UltraCommando0946

Alys Chord: Sent in by RainIsMyMusic

Medrori Cig-Ro: My Character

Corridan Jerlo: Sent in by AtinZ

Moana Lyrion: Sent in by AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul

Empty

Empty

Empty

There's also space for a Droid, if anyone wanted to help with that!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the night was rent with loud obscenities and the sound of blaster fire, four of the five made their way to the hanger through the mess that had once been a quiet street. Though later they argued over who got there first, bickering over the authority and ownership of it, it was Dexrig who reached the hanger before the rest.

He was a gruff man, dark and muscular, the glittering of his cybernetics in the dim hanger light the only thing that would have tripped the scanners had they not been deactivated.

As he strode towards the ship, his left eye clicked and scanned the room for signs of trouble. But with the commotion outside it seemed he was alone. Wasting no time Dexrig covered the ground, caring little for stealth or subtlety. The one guard which had been ordered to keep his post turned only to be met with a metal fist.

The clunk of metal against metal and the heavy thud of the trooper hitting the ground was drowned out by the fighting outside, so Dexrig spared a sneer and a huff.

"Sorry, Tin Can." He muttered, stepping over the fallen soldier. "Places to go and such."

The doors of the ship came open with a hydraulic hiss and the Mercenary climbed aboard with little issue. Face set in a stern and harried grimace he sat down in the pilot's seat. He was in the process of flipping on the engine and opening up the flight systems when he heard the voice behind him.

"Um….excuse me. I don't think you should be doing that…."

Dexrig reacted immediately. Drawing his blaster from his belt he whipped around, sidearming the figure to the ground. As big as he was, and as little as the target happened to be, it didn't take much force to knock her back.

The little Torgruta went down with a squeak as the wind was knocked from her lungs, and she hit the ground heavily. When her eyes popped opened and she stared down the barrel of the blaster, instinctively her hands went up in surrender.

"Or you know, do whatever you want. You're the one with the blaster."

For a split second Dex's eyes widened and he cursed. Finding himself face to face with all but a child.

A child which blinked her large blue eyes at him, wincing each time the blaster jerked uncertainly.

"My name is Darla'Khan if that's any help….."

The mercenary took in the stark white engineer's uniform and winced himself as the innocent teenager looked up at him.

"Oh Kriff."

I

I

As this was happening, the more immediate danger drew ever closer, helped along with the return fire of the two smugglers who had unfortunately found themselves both the cause and the two main targets.

Ducking behind a stationary cargo loader, the large Zabrak female fished another blaster clip from one of her many pockets and casually nudged her temporary companion as she snapped it into place. Her orange eyes not at all responsive to the absolute peril they were in, instead calm, almost jovial despite the chaos that raged around them.

"Rhys, you know I love you. But sometimes I wish you weren't such an absolute Moof-Milker." She said.

For the last three weeks the two smugglers had been seeking entrance to the colony. A tip and promise of payment their only motivation. Under any other circumstance most likely they would not have dreamed of it.

Too much security. Too little reward.

But they were here now, and the smell of hot metal and singeing of their clothes and skin was their only reward so far. Were it not for the eternal hope and a confidence in their respective survival skills more likely than not neither of them would never set foot on the planet.

Even with their skills however, Rhys, with the spasmodic way he was firing was causing some severe doubt in the Zabrak's mind.

If it wasn't the Troopers that got them it would be the human's manic ways.

Raising her blaster over the edge of the metal she punctuated this with three quick shots. One of which was rewarded with the screech of metal and the muffled scream of a Trooper.

From beside her, Rys So'noda shrugged and excited grin on his face.

"And I wish you knew how to live a little, Medrori, my tattooed beauty." He said, sparing a wink and puckering his lips. Which made the Zebrak roll her eyes mildly.

Raising his own blaster, the man looked hardly like the plain, yet handsome rogue he was. His usually coifed hair in slight disarray, (it was too short for anything beyond that), and the mixture of engine grime and sweat from their pursuit muddied his features. Giving an almost manic edge to his wild grin.

Which in Medrori's experience working with him was not an entirely incorrect assumption. Rhys could be rather maniacal.

"Living is exactly what I'm interested in." She said. Glancing up she caught sight of a sneaky tactical droid moving in from the rooftops, it's limbs extending in a quiet predatory approach. Apparently the cavalry had arrived.

But still, gauging the situation with an easy air she fired again into the crowd.

"30 credits say you can't nail that droid."

Rhys' eyes lit up and he paused in his firing to place a dramatic hand over his chest.

"Oh but you do know the way to my heart!" Biting his lip in an obvious flirt he leveled his blaster to line up the shot. "If I didn't love money so much I might have to marry you, Rori!"

"Spare me the thought, please."

Rhys narrowed his eyes and fired. The shot glanced off of the droid, but it didn't fall, simply stumbled backward and ceased its firing in order to gain its footing again. The smuggler cheered, raising his blaster in victory.

"Ha! Got it!"

The return fire forced Medrori to yank him back into cover with a mild grunt. "I said nail it, not pet it! You lose, Nerfherder."

"Nuh-uh!"

Anything else he might have said was cut off as the firing suddenly stopped by the order of the squad leader.

Through the speakers on his helmet his voice amplified through the street the Smugglers had situated themselves in, loud and authoritative.

With their backs to the wall Rhys and Medrori listened obediently, both knowing full well the routine and the fact that they had done far too much damage to come peacefully. Combine that with the many outstanding charges between the two of them and well….

Suffice to say if "shoot on sight" had a face, in that moment it was the both of theirs.

"Put down your weapons and surrender." The Commander ordered. "If you do, there will be mercy. If you do not, your defense will be penetrated and you will be taken by force."

Rhys raised his voice teasingly to be heard.

"Hey, Captain! Just a little advice from one guy to another: Don't use the word 'penetrate' if you want people to take you seriously."

Rori slapped the back of his head as the blaster fire started up again and he pouted at her rubbing the spot.

"I'm going to charge you for damages if you keep it up Rori, watch it."

The Zabrak didn't reply beyond a roll of her eyes.

As the Troopers made good on their threat and closed in on the two smugglers, space grew tighter and the heat of weapons made the air heavy and oppressive. It seemed the end of the line. Until that is, in a last desperate move Rori lifted Rhys above her head.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rhys' arms flailed for purchase as he protested. "If this is about the bet we can work something out!"

Rori tossed him with a mild grunt of effort and with a half yelp, half laugh of excitement Rhys flew through the air over the heads of their aggressors. Landing he rolled to face them as they turned. Obviously taken by surprise.

Ever the showman, Rhys popped back to his feet with a flourish. Holding his hands up in a sudden surrender as the several Troopers regained their bearings.

"Now Gentlemen, and…maybe ladies. I can't tell under the armor." He began, spreading his fingers to show there was no ill intent. "Let me just say that I really wish this wasn't going to get any worse."

There was the clicking of blasters as they reloaded and were brought up against armored shoulders and Rhys made a horrified face.

"You misunderstand! _I'm_ not going to make things worse for you. On the contrary, I was just going to warn you."

The Squad Leader, arguably the most present minded of the troopers moved forward and silenced the smuggler with a sharp snap.

"Quiet! Lay flat on the ground now!"

He pointed towards where Medrori was still trapped behind the cover, directing some of the others to move as Rhys smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He dropped like a stone flat to the ground and there was the sudden whine of a weapon starting. The commander turned, and the metal crates behind them exploded outward, slamming into the aggressors and knocking them prone.

Rori stepped out and lifted Rhys by his shoulder as those who had not immediately been knocked out by the concussive force of the Vibro-Gauntlet's assault struggled, trying to get to their feet.

"Let's shuffle on, shall we?" She said, shoving Rhys along before he could consider holding them by checking the fallen Troopers for valuables. She gestured with her chin towards the large grey building just ahead. "There's a hanger there and hangers usually mean ships, with any luck we might just get this job done after all."

Rhys rubbed his hands together and he trotted along beside her, casting a last mournful glance at the good weapons going to waste beside the groggy troopers.

"Hey, the sooner we get off this mudball the sooner I get paid!" He said joyfully. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"I have to tell you everything twice, Rhys."

They rushed forward as more commands from new voices told them to stop and blasters fired up, a few lucky shots scorching the walls and ground where they narrowly missed their targets.

As the two entered the Grotthu was the first thing they saw.

It was just about everything they wanted; large, heavily armored and as Rhys pointed out, likely full to the brim with parts that could be salvaged later when there was no more use for it. Rushing aboard they almost didn't notice the ship was already occupied until the two on the floor turned to them.

"Whoops!" Rhys said, cheerfully "Sorry Mates, didn't know this one was occupied!"

Rori looked to the little Togruta beneath the man and though the uniform was a giveaway as to her loyalties in that moment, as young as she was it evoked the defensive nature of the Zabrak.

"What are you doing?" She asked, voice bordering on a growl. Though obviously knowing that whatever it was it wasn't good.

Dexrig looked from one Merc to the other, mind racing for a plan of action now that he was discovered for a second time. He could fight them, maybe. But in the closed quarters in was all but impossible to do so without damaging something and he had lost enough time as it was.

The noise outside interrupted any further dialog as Dexrig released Darla and stood. With no better option he regarded the two for a moment. Deciding there was no choice.

"Those yours?" He grunted.

Rhys obliged with a nod as Darla gasped in relief and scrambled up. Rori sealing the door behind them and pushing the little Togruta into one of the seats.

"Strap in Kiddo. Something tells me this won't be the smoothest ride."

As Rhys chattered excitedly at the prospect of the chase, Dexrig was stone silent as the engines whirred to life.

Another wrench in the works. As if he wasn't used to that already.

I

I

I

 **A/N: Yay! Wasn't expecting this to take two months, so first sorry for that. Life tends to get in the way but consider this a belated holiday present! Hopefully this was worth the wait.**

 **Before I let you go and move on with your lives, I want to say I'm really enjoying working with these characters so thanks again to my submitters. And this chapter introduced another one who was not on the accepted character list!**

 **Special thanks to Reduced20 for their oc Darla'Khan!**

 **See you guys next chapter (which hopefully won't take two months to write!)**


End file.
